


Remem8er and See

by EclecticSorcerer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticSorcerer/pseuds/EclecticSorcerer
Summary: She makes you happy, but she did back then too. And back then, everything went to shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneaky retcon as of june 27, 2018 ;)

Your name is Terezi Pyrope. You are stuck on a meteor hurtling through space. You probably will be for the next sweep and a half. Of course, you've been stuck for a while already. Ever since your game session crashed. You shudder slightly at the memory. Sure, everyone had made it to the meteor alive when Jack appeared but there's something terrifying about having to flee for your life when you had been so close to victory. Life-threatening situations weren’t necessarily new… but that was when it really stopped feeling like a game. Still, the past was the past. Most of your friends were dead now anyway.

You turn left to observe Vriska fidgeting relentlessly with the alchemiter. She looks so... normal. It's odd. She could have been dead right now. She would have been dead right now if that John kid hadn't intervened. You're grateful to him for that. You have no doubt that you would have carried through with your plan to kill Vriska, and that is what scares you. 

You lived your life with one rule, and it had stabbed you in the back. Necessity disguised as morality when it really had overtaken it. Logic over heart. You used to pride yourself on making fair and unbiased judgments, but evidently, the scale tipped too far the other way. It would have been honorable in a true court back in Alternian society but in the present, it felt so wrong to even think about killing her in cold blood. Ironic, as she had never had any qualms about doing the same to others.  _ But never you _ , a little voice whispers in the back of your head.  _ She promised to never hurt you _ . You push the voice away. It has a point, but Vriska had also broken that promise a long time ago.

Vriska turns and you quickly turn your head to avoid her noticing your starting. She plops down next to you with a smirk and an armful of alchemized goodies. "You should give it a go, look at all this cool stuff I got!" She hands you a bright blue can of Tab that has a picture of her eight-sided dice on the side. She cracks open another can and takes a long swig, though she grimaces and has trouble swallowing. "See? Serket approved sugary delight!" You can't help but laugh as you open your can and take a deep sniff. 

"I don't know Miss Blueberry, this smells a little too spidery for me.” Vriska punches you in the arm playfully, and you punch her back. Despite all your worries, it’s good to have your moirail again.

It’s funny, you think. Ever since your time on the meteor with the humans began, everyone seemed to split into groups. Dave and Karkat hang out with the Mayor, Rose and Kanaya spend their days in each other’s company, and you have Vriska. Of course, there is also the pile of dead bodies and Gamzee creeping around, but that skeeves you out more than you’d care to admit. It was easy to see the bodies as mystery murder victims when you were playing detective but there’s something unnerving about the fact that you no longer hear the sounds of your friends. Equius and Nepeta’s banter, Sollux arguing about computers, hell, you missed even Eridan’s insufferable mutterings and  _ nobody _ liked those. But you would take anything to break the never-ending silence on the meteor.

Still, Vriska never let you wallow in your thoughts too long. She always had some adventure to go on and you welcomed the distraction. It was almost like your old flarping days. Searching for treasure, looking for secrets, removing any obstacle in your way. You missed this. More than you care to admit.

As you and Vriska race through the halls, you feel the others watching but you don’t care. You haven’t had this much fun in a long time. 

Five weeks according to Rose. Five weeks you’ve been on the meteor. You’ve already left your mark on the place, chalk drawings cover several of the walls, and boxes can be found everywhere. It’s not entirely your doing since Dave and Karkat use a fair amount of chalk themselves, but you’re proud to say that you use a good chunk of what’s alchemized. You’ve even started to experiment to see what kind of chalks you can get. You’d love a box of entirely red, just for eating, but it would also be fun to see what you can do with neons. Of course, Vriska wants an eight set of blue, so she tries combining a set of chalk with a copy of her dice.

You laugh at the product: a lumpy, colorful mess of eight-sided dice shaped chalk.

“Now come on, that’s pretty impressive,” Vriska says, but you can tell giggles are threatening to escape her as well. “I’ll just switch the original items around and... tada!.” You laugh again, this time at a single, huge, eight-sided blue chalk piece.

“You got closer,” you tell her. “Try the other way.”

By switching the alchemiter from OR to AND, Vriska is able to create the chalk she wants, then grins at you.

“You know what they say, third try’s the charm! Let’s go wreak havoc.”

You grin back and take off running, Vriska following close behind.

You spend at least a week in the alchemiter room after that, trying to make the most absurd variation of working chalk you can. You beat Vriska by mixing glitter, toothpaste, and your glow-in-the-dark neon chalk. It ends up as a swirled, flakey lump that turns into a thick, paint-like substance when it comes in contact with water and manages to stain anything. Vriska argued that her “destruction eightfold” chalk bomb beat you, but eventually admitted defeat after your chalk paste left her face a mottled green and pink mess, while the most she managed was to cover a room with bright blue dust.

* * *

 

Even with your remaining friends by your side, you still can’t stop the nightmares. Every time you try to sleep, you have visions of what you could only assume was a doomed timeline. Karkat was dead, Kanaya was dead, faces you recognized and faces you didn’t, all of them were lifeless, eyes open in wide stares that would never close. And Vriska. Vriska wasn’t even there and it is then you realize what killing her would have caused. It would be funny if it wasn’t so horrifying to see. She tries so hard to be influential, you think, that she doesn’t even realize how important she actually is. Each dream ends with you handing a scarf to John, presumably the retcon instructions, and then dying yourself. It’s agonizing. You’d give anything to reach the dream bubbles, but only ever seem to find night terrors. They change every day, but that doesn’t change the horror you feel.

It doesn’t take Vriska long to find out about the nightmares. You and she share conjoined rooms, and after one night of particularly vivid dreams, you wake up to Vriska shaking you by the shoulders. The look of worry on her face is uncharacteristic, but it quickly melts into an emotionless mask of composure.

“You were screaming,” she says by way of explanation. “Something about people being dead.”

You blink in surprise. “It’s nothing,” you say, and try to roll over but Vriska’s nails dig into your shoulders.

“No,” she says. “You are not about to do that. The Terezi Pyrope I know isn’t scared of anything. So what happened?”

You fight the urge to laugh. She thinks you’re strong when you’re terrified of so much? She really does have no idea. Still... you take a deep breath. This is what moirails are for. They comfort you when you need it most, right? That’s what everyone said, but it was still painful to swallow the lump rising in your throat.

“Another timeline, I think. Everyone’s gone. Dead.” You stare at her, waiting for a reaction. Her mask softens a little. You rush on before she can ask questions. You don’t want words right now, you just want her to listen. “They’re all gone. Even me. Everyone except for the nasty indigo parasite.” You spit out the last word with venom. Few rarely trusted Gamzee from the beginning, but even you didn’t expect the betrayal that killed so many of you. Vriska’s hand moves up to your cheek. You didn’t even realize you’d been crying. You try and choke out more, but your voice has stopped working. Vriska slowly lowers herself to lie next to you. Her short frame was bony, but you didn’t mind. You wrap your arms around her as she pets your hair.

“This is really really pale you know that right?” you ask. Vriska grins in response.

“That’s the point Pyrope. You need me, so that’s what I’m here for.”

You smile a little. Jokes aside, you’re happy she’s here. You roll to face her and give her a small poke on the cheek before falling back asleep. You don’t find any dream bubbles, but are instead welcomed by the inky darkness of your eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey it's been. A While. im back. im gay. and i love girls. i actually didnt change as much as i thought i would, i expected a complete rewrite and mayyybe this needs one but like. ill try and slow the pacing down once these first two chapters are dealt with. sneak some conflict in the messes with the fluffy shit. i dunno happiness is endgame the middle is a mystery lets all have fun  
> side note: how the fuck is this 1.5k words i can hardly get to 900 word chapters now


	2. Chapter 2

Vriska has established a habit of sleeping with you every night. It’s a little embarrassing to start, but thanks to the nature of conjoined rooms, no nosy housemates will find out. And as uncomfortable as it starts, (switching from your recuperacoons to beds was hard enough, much less sharing a bed) you’re grateful for her presence. She wakes you whenever you start to have nightmares, leaving you to wonder if she has been asleep at all. You feel awful that you can’t return the favor, because if Vriska does have nightmares, she doesn’t show it. She’s too stubborn. It makes you feel off-balance and you're determined to fix it. So you set to work alchemizing a present. You only have snippets of time to work due to your busy adventuring lifestyle, but it’s enough to race to your room and hide each piece under a blanket in the corner after you make it. After two weeks, it’s complete. You spend your free time making sure each piece is precisely set in its proper place, then wait for your internal clock to tell you time for bed. When you and Vriska enter your room that night, you open the door to a pile in the center of the room. It was a little unconventional, made of eight eyed scalemates and some books of law sitting in a soft rope net lined with colorful blankets hanging from the ceiling, but it made a cozy looking nest big enough for two people. Vriska, for once, was speechless.

“You made this? For us?”

“More specifically for you Miss Blueberry, but I had hoped to join you.”

Vriska hums happily and all but runs towards the pile. You follow behind her and wait until she finds a comfortable spot before you nestle next to her short frame. You push your feet from the floor, setting the whole thing swinging slightly. You move your hands up to rub the base of Vriska’s horns softly and she starts purring. “I thought we had to share our feelings first,” she said, but leans into your touch regardless. You let a smile spread across your face, though it isn’t your trademark smirk.

“Actions speak louder than words. Besides, I wanted to spoil you.”

A slightly grumbly purr escapes your moirail. “As nice as this is, you didn’t have to, you know. I’m perfectly fine with our little routine.”

“Humor me then. We both know how much you like our piles.”

“I hate to say it, but guilty as charged.”

Vriska snuggles closer to you as you keep rubbing her horns. You fall asleep in the net, her head under your chin, and for once you don’t have a single nightmare.

The days continue as normal, but most nights you now sleep in the net with Vriska instead of a bed. Your nightmares come less and less, but there’s an odd feeling you aren’t able to shake. You can’t quite place it, but you know the feeling has to do with her. It also is... familiar. She says something witty, or she laughs and you feel a drop in your gut and a pounding in your chest. You don’t know what it means, but you try not to stress. You have a long time on this meteor, and you’re not looking forward to the end of the trip. It’s best to enjoy yourself while you can. Still, worry gnaws at your insides.

Gamzee has been following you for a while. For the past few days, you’ve been able to tell that he was creeping around the corners of your senses, a slight tinge of mediciney indigo at the edge of everything. You know what he wants. He’d been dropping hints ever since he... went rogue. He wants to be your kismesis. It disgusts you that your hate for the idea could technically be considered reciprocation. You can’t tell if you respect him or not. Regardless, the whole deal makes you uncomfortable. You tell Vriska a week into the routine, trying to keep your nervousness out of your voice.

“Do you want me to take care of him now?”

“No,” you say. “Let’s ignore him.” If you don’t pay attention maybe he’ll take the hint that you’re trying not to care.

It isn’t until Gamzee has you cornered a few days later that you regret your words. He’s significantly taller than you and uses that to his advantage. His body blocks you from anything beyond him and you shrink back, trying to find a way out. You feel small, and you hate it. Indigo clouds your senses, it’s smothering you, you start to panic. Then, a hint of blue breaks through the awful smell. You notice Vriska sneaking up behind him near his feet. She gives you a thumbs up and makes a pushing gesture. You nod slightly. As Gamzee opens his mouth to say something, you knock into him and bolt. Vriska’s back ends up tripping him, using your shove as momentum, then she runs as well. You wait for her at the end of the hall and leave, arm in arm, as you feel Gamzee’s eyes bore holes into your back.

It’s Vriska who brings up the idea of remaking your old flarping costumes. Yours is still in decent condition but could do with a good upgrade, and Vriska says she lost hers. You don’t tell her you saw her use it in her fight against Jack Noir in your nightmares. Still, you remember how fun it was when you were kids. Vriska alchemizes up the materials and you sit in the common area to make them the old-fashioned way. It’s a little trickier to distinguish the thread against the fabric without your proper eyesight, but you manage quite well. While you both work, Vriska tells stories about Mindfang, some you’ve never heard before. While all you heard as kids was how great she was, now you hear of her failures too. There weren’t many, but enough for Vriska to want to hide. In her eyes failure was a weakness. You had known that was the truth since forever, but it was another thing to hear it from her mouth. She asks about Redglare, and while you don’t have a diary to read from, you do know quite a bit about your ancestors past from her legal records. In the end, you have a story of the ages and an improved costume to go with it. You flash a grin at Vriska and she smiles back.

Vriska adds the leftover costume material to your pile and as you drift off to sleep you remember why the odd feeling you’ve been having is so familiar. It was the feeling you got around her when you were kids. Whenever you would find treasure, or win a match, whenever you really saw her smile, you would feel a jump inside you. It was a nice feeling. Instead of having nightmares, you dream that you are five sweeps old again, that you and Vriska are off adventuring, and you’re in a simpler time. It isn’t until you wake up that you realize the last time you felt this was right before the revenge cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're all caught up! original work from 2018 from here on out!


End file.
